Dereliction
by Wolf-Goddess-Miakoda
Summary: Inuyasha leaves Kagome for Kikyou, even though he had promised to stay with Kagome. Will anyone save Kagome and bring her out of her depression? This is my first fan fiction! Chapter 7 up! This story is back on.
1. Dereliction

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters participating in this story...there, I said it! What more do you want of me:Sobs:

A/N: Ok, this is my first fanfiction ever, or story for that matter. I really do hope that you like it. If you don't there's really nothing that I can do about it. So, after reading this, please give your honest opinion. You won't hurt my feelings one bit. Well, anyways on with the story!

**Chapter 1 Dereliction**

She lay on the dirt-covered, forest floor. Unconcious to the world in her hypnotic state. Though the rain poured, the thunder clapped, and the lightning danced from the somber gray clouds, she didn't feel the ice, cold rain sting at her delicate skin, didn't hear the loud claps of thunder trying desperately, to reawaken her battered soul, and didn't see the magnificent fury of the lightning as it danced wildly from the heavens.

The only thing that her mind, body, and soul could comprehend was Inuyasha, and what he had done to her. The betrayal, the lies, the pain. It tugged at her heart as if there were a string tied tightly around it and Inuyasha's every action was in control.

She just lay in the rain, as if the cold liquid could wash away her misery. Her once lively, pink cheeks were now drained and pale, her once beautiful, bright blue eyes were now iced over into an icy gray/blue. Her body, once strong and dependable, was now weak and fragile.

All that she wanted, needed, loved and desired was Inuyasha. She had loyally stood by his side for two years and hadfallen in love with the Hanyou. He had sworn and promised that he would always be there for her, always protect her, and always love her. But, where was he now?

She lay there with her eyes open, letting tears fall freely, mixing with the cold rain to make a sorrowful mixture. Though her eyes were open, she couldn't see. Either way that she kept her eyes, wether they be opened or closed, all that she could see was darkness.

She lay there feeling deprived of everything that she held dear. She thought for a moment, while she lay there, before a certain Hanyou's name escaped her once ruby red lips."Inuyasha...how could you... betray me?" she cried in an agonizing whisper.

She lay there a few more moments, in her heartbreaking agony before releasing a defening scream. She screamed as if it would let out the torment, the pain, the sorrow...the horrifing feeling of dereliction. She screamed until her lungs were completly drained of oxygen and her throat throbbed in pain.

Catching her breath she began to cry in steady sobs while wrapping her arms around herself. "Why Inuyasha?...why did you go back to her?" she screamed in her rage, between breath-taking sobs. She slowly lifted her worn body up off of the ground to sit on her knees andarched her fragile neck, looking towards the depressing sky.

"You made a promise to me too, Inuyasha!" she screamed, releasing her arms from around herself to pound the earth beneath her wildly with her fists."You promised to never abandon me! But, where are you now?...how could you leave me here alone?"

"You neglect every promise you ever made to me as if they don't matter!" she screamed once again in her fury and sorrow, not noticing the world around her, which seemed to cry with her in her pain.

Yes, the earth also seemed to share the young girls pain. With pouring rain to match her tears, ear-shattering thunder to rival her screams, and wild, unruley lightning to accompany her rage. The trees and flowers of the forest, once bright and vibrant, like herself once was, were now more dull and seemed wilted.

As her fragile body shook uncontrollably from the ice cold rain and sorrow filled sobs, little did she know that someone was watching the tragic scene nearby.

"Inuyasha, I thought you loved me?" She cried in a desperate whisper. She slowly tried to get to her feet, not sure if they could withstand her now shaking legs and body.

Clutching onto a nearby tree branch for support, she slowly lifted herself onto her feet. Once she stood on her feet, her legs began to shake, warning her that they would soon give out. As she began to feel her knees buckle and her weak body fall forward, she prepared herself to meet the cold ground once again, but was shocked when instead of feeling thewet earthbelow her, she felt strong, musculine arms lace themselves around her petite waist as she fell into unconciousness.

Well, that's it for the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please R&R to let me know. This is all new to me so constructive crtisism is always welcome!

Love, Miakoda


	2. Crying earth & the whispered promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters participating in this story.

A/N: YAY! I got reviews! I'm so happy! I feel so special! Here are the special people below!

Reviews from last Chapter:

Kitsune-NekoDemon2: Arigatou, so much for your review! I'm so glad that you like my story! I'll let you know each time I update:Bows:

Kogasgirl142: Thanks! I'm glad that you like this!

IFearKanna: I know, I know, it's a tad bit dramatic. What can I say though? I'm dramatic myself. Lol. I'm glad that you like the story. Thanks, again for reviewing.

lilheather: I'll keep writing. Please keep R&R! Thanks for the review!

Arigatou everyone! For your reviews! Please stay with me! Anyways, on with chapter 2.

**Chapter 2: The Crying Earth and a whispered promise**

The well known wolf prince had been watching the heartbreaking scene while standing behind a large tree nearby. He watched as the beautiful girl lay in the mud, created by the sudden down-pour of rain.

She lay in her own sorrow, pouring her heart out for that mutt...Inuyasha. _'Inuyasha...I'll slice your ugly head right off your shoulders for this!' _He thought to himself, feeling a tear mixed with the icy rain stream down his elegant face.

_'How could you do this to her!' _He thought in pure rage, punching the tree in front of him with his fists. He turned his attention back to the broken girl in front of him and noticed her trying to get to her feet.

He also noticed the way her legs began to shake and without thinking, he instinctively ran forward, catching her now limp form, just in time before she collided with the hard ground.

"She's unconcious..." he said to himself in a sad tone while holding the sleeping girl. He gently lifted the girl into his arms and started walking in the direction of his cave and wolf pack, carrying the girl bridal style.

As he carried her through the forest, he looked down to gaze at her once bright face while he walked. She was still indeed beautiful, but in a tragic way. Her face was now pale with tear streaks running down it from her now closed eyes, to her chin. And her lips were now drained of their once ruby red.

_'A fallen angel...' _he thought to himself in agony as he stared at her sleeping face. He suddenly smiled at her revealing his pearly white fangs. "Don't worry Kagome...I promise that I will always protect and and love you, and unlike that filthy half-breed Inuyasha, I keep my word."

He suddenly felt her shiver as a result of being in the icy rain and instinctively, pulled her closer to his chest, offering her cold, wet, body warmth.

After pulling her closer to his firm chest, while still walking towards his destination, he noticed something that truely shocked him. As he carried the girl in his arms through the forest, every flower, tree, and plant that they walked byseemed to wilt and lose color.

That was the cause of the sudden storm while he had been hunting in the forest? The earth was crying for Kagome? Sharing her pain the only way it knew how. He also, let another tear escape one of his icy blue eyes at his sudden realization.

He walked for a few hours in silence, carrying the still sleeping girl in his arms, before finally reaching his home. As he slowly walked towards his cave, he was greeted by a familiar yell.

"Kouga! Your back!" Yelled a happy Ginta as he ran up to Kouga. "Be quiet Ginta! You'll wake Kagome!" said Kouga in warning. "Hey, what's wrong with sister Kagome? Is she...dead?" asked Ginta all teary-eyed.

"Ginta, I just said that if you don't keep your mouth shut, you'll wake her up" Kouga replied rolling his blue eyes. "She's just unconcious...now go in the cave and make a suitable bed for her. Get Hakakku to help you. Now hurry up! We don't have all day!" Barked Kouga.

With that, Ginta ran as fast as his feet could carry him towards the cave. Running into the cave, he began to frantically pick up firs scatterd around in the cave and pile them in a corner.

"Hakakku! Get your lazy butt up and help me!" Yelled Ginta in irritation. "Wha?...what's going on?...oh Ginta...it's just you. You know I was-" Hakakku was cut short when Ginta shot him a glare.

"It doesn't matter! Now get up and help me! It's Kouga's order that we prepare a suitable bed for sister Kagome." "What? Sister Kagome is here?" asked Hakakku in wonder as he stopped his stretching.

"Yes, now help me and ask questions later" replied Ginta, still gathering furs.

_What the hell is taking those two so long?...' _Kouga thought beginning to get irritated. _'At least it's stopped __raining...'_

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Kagome began to stir in his arms. He stroked her raven hair gently with one hand and held her in his other arm, attempting to soothe her. "It's okay Kagome, your safe" He said gently and was pleased when her stirring ceased.

Seconds later, Ginta came running out of the cave in Kouga's direction with Hakakku right on his tail. "The bed is ready Kouga" said Ginta quietly, as not to wake his sleeping sister, so he called her.

"It's about time..." said Kouga irritably walking towards the cave. He stood in front of the cave for a moment before turning back to look at his two loyal comrads.

"Keep an eye on the pack tonight and don't even think of coming into this cave tonight...got it?" Said Kouga sternly with an adorable smirk on his face.

Ginta and Hakakku looked at each other knowingly, turned to their wolf leader and nodded in submission. Kouga then turned back to the cave and walked in slowly, leaving the two grinning wolves behind him.

Walking into the cave looking around, he quickly spotted the bed of furs. Slowly walking up to it, he placed Kagome down on the silk-like furs gently.

_'Damn, she's freezing!' _he thought, suddenly more frightened for her health. He then thought of the only thing that he knew he could do.

With a blush on his face, he slowly began removing her clothes, starting with her shoes and socks. Tossing the items to the side, he then went to her shirt. He froze suddenly, worried what her reaction would be once she awoke.

_'Nonsense...Kagome will understand. This is for health reasons after all...' _He thought to himself. Gently pulling off her shirt as to not wake her, he tossed the wet article to the side. He caught himself staring at her body hungrily and shook himself out of his hentai thoughts, reminding himself of her health.

He then moved his strong hands to her short school uniform skirt and slowly pulled it off, also tossing it to the side along with the other wet articles of clothing.

He gazed down upon her now nearly naked body. She was so beautiful and he couldn't help but want her. _'This will have to wait until she has fully regained health and is comepletly __over that mutt...' _He thought smiling down at his woman.

He decided it best to leave her last two strange articles of clothing on, which would happen to be her bra and panties.

He then began taking off his wet furs and armor quickly, revealing all of his well toned body. He tossed his also wet clothing onto Kagome's.((A/N: Man am I drooling right now! Lol.))

He then slowly crawled into the warm bed of furs with Kagome, wrapping his musculine arms around her petite waist and pulling her back closer to his chest. He removed one of his arms from around her waist to pull one, large fur over the two of them. And as quickly as he had removed his arm from around her waist, he put it back, and yet again tried to pull her even closer to him.

He let out a low growl in his satisfaction. He finally had his woman that he dearly loved so much in his bed and in his arms.

He nuzzled his face into her soft, raven hair and breathed in her scent. He could smell pain and sorrow but knew that he could and would remove it.

"I promise Kagome, that I will always love and protect you...if you will only allow me" He said in a promised whisper before drifting off into a content sleep.

Well that's it for chapter 2! I hope that you liked it! So this will be a Kouga/Kagome fiction...for now. :Laughs evilly: It will most likely stay that way but who knows? There are so many possibilities when writing a fan fiction. Well, please R&R. Remember constructive critisism is always welcome!

Love, Miakoda


	3. Shocked Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters participating in this story.

A/N: YAY! I gotsix reviews for the second chapter! I want to take a minute to thank those wonderful people!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Menolly Harper:** Arigatou! I'm glad to see someone show me what my errors are. It will help me pay more attention to what I'm doing. I'm so glad that a writer of your talent is pleased with my work! I know, naughty Kouga! eh? Lol. Thanks again for you review! I hope that you enjoy this chap.

**hovalady:** I'm glad that you think it's cute! Arigatou so much for the review!

**Kitsune-Nekodemon2:** GRINS EVILLY Oh trust me, my little mind comes up with a lot more. I would just rather not write about it if you know what I mean! LOL. I'm glad that you like it. Arigatou for the review!

**liftedshadows:** Thanks so much for the compliment. It is very appreciated! I'm very happy that you like it.

**lilheather:** Thanks for the review! I'll keep updating as fast as I can.

**ayme:** Thanks! I was afriad to start this one when I came up with the idea but I decided I might as well give it a try. Let me know when you start yours & I'll R&R. I'm glad that I inspired you. It feels good to hear someone say something like that to me.

Arigatou everyone, for the wonderful reviews! I could just hug you to death! Keep R&R for me! Anyways, on with chapter three!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 3: Shocked awakening **

Kagome awoke the next morning with a brutal headache. She quickly forgot about the headache when she noticed that she was in a cave.

_'Where am I?...and what am I laying in?...' _She thought as she squinted, trying to see in the dark cave. She froze when she finally realized that she was nearly naked and someone had their arms wrapped around her waist.

_'What tha!...where am I? Oh Kami! Where is Inuyasha!...' _Her thoughts died immediatley as she thought of the Hanyou.

All of the memories of what had happened the day before came flooding back into her brain like a sudden down-pour. She let a tear roll down her pale face, remembering the things that had taken place.

_'I was crying in the rain...I tried to get up and fell...wait a second...someone caught me __before I fell to the ground! Before I fainted!...' _Her mind started going crazy with thoughts.

She tried to calm herself and get her thoughts together._'ok...now let's think...if I'm in a cave and I'm laying in what feels like fur then...' _then suddenly, the name of her captor popped in her head._ 'Kouga' _she thought to herself feeling relieved and embarassed all at once.

That brought her back to the situation at hand. She was laying in Kouga's bed, in his arms, and almost naked!

Her thoughts stopped dead in their tracks when she felt the man holding her begin to stir. "Kagome...are you awake?" asked Kouga quietly while taking his arms from around her waist and sitting up.

Then he felt her answer instead of hearing it. :SMACK:

Kagome slapped him right in the face and moved a few feet away from him, pulling a fur from the bed to cover her body.

"How dare you Kouga! You find me when I'm weak so you just decide to take advantage of me! You want a little piece of me too Kouga! Is that it?" She screamed getting teary eyed. "Honestly Kouga, I never thought of you as such a brute but I guess I was wrong as usual!" She said while crying into her hands.

_'Oh great! Now she thinks that I tried to take advantage of her!...wait, what does she mean __by do I want a piece of her too?...what did Inuyasha do to her?' _Kouga thought fearfully.

"Kagome please, it's not what you think!" Kouga said standing up in all of his nude glory. Kagome looked up and gasped. With some light from the morning sun now shining into the cave she could see perfectly clear and what she saw was a handsome, naked wolf prince standing in front of her.

_'Oh shit!...' _Kouga thought blushing profusely and sitting back down to put a fur over him.

"It's not what I think! Oh that's original!" Kagome screamed with a crimson red blush on her face. "Kouga, we are both naked laying in your bed, with your arms around me! What am I supposed to think!" she screamed again, louder this time.

_'I can't believe what I just saw! He's completly naked! Why can't I refuse the urge to want to see __it again!...' _She thought to herself, blushing another shade of red.

"Kagome..." She looked up to the hurt expression on his face and had to turn away from him.

"How could you think that I would do such a thing without your consent? I have told you countless times that I love you and you always stay with that mutt...Inuyasha. The only reason that you and I are naked is because yesterday when I brought you back we were both soked from the rain...I couldn't let you catch cold so I layed with you to give you warmth. That's it." Kouga said sadly, letting his gaze fall to the floor to hide his saddened expression.

He stared down at the floor with his head resting on his hands for a moment before he heard Kagome crying. It truely saddened him to hear her cry...he hated the sorrowful smell of her tears.

And yet again, without thinking, he crawled over to the other side of the bed of furs where the girl that he cared for sat, pouring her heart out, yet again for that mutt no less.

Kagome was lost again in her tears. She hated this. She didn't want anyone to feel pity for her but, here she was, crying in front of the man whom had claimed many times to love her. She had hurt his feelings and was already feeling the waves of guilt.

All that she wished for was for the pain to go away. She sat there for a moment with her face in her hands while she cried, and was shocked when she felt warm arms wrap around her fragile body.

It was Kouga. Trying to comfort her, yet again. She let herself sink into his embrace and let him pull her head into his chest to cradle her.

She just lay there, her head leaning into his chest, relishing in the warm embrace that she had been longing for, for so long. She just lay there, crying into him.

He was shocked to say the least, when she looked up to him with teary eyes and wrapped her frail arms around him in a loving hug.

He hugged her back, enjoying every second of it. He loved the fact that he was the one here to comfort her when she needed it most. To heal her wounded heart and soul.

"Kagome...do you want to talk about it? I'll listen to anything that you have to say...you know that right?" He asked while he had his chin atop her head.

Kagome smiled for the first time in days. He really did love her didn't he? He had rescued her from the storm and was now comforting her.

She broke the embrace and looked up at him. She smiled at him, revealing the Kagome that once was.

Kouga was astounded by her smile. This is what he wanted to see. She was so beautiful when she smiled. He suddenly started wiping the tears away from her eyes and off of her face.

"Kouga..." started Kagome quietly. "What is it Kagome?" asked Kouga smiling at her.

"Thank you for saving me...and I'm sorry for hitting you." She said, gently touching the red hand print that she had created on his elegant face.

Kouga shivered at her touch. She was so gentle and yet, could be so strong. He thought back to the first time they had met, when he had kidnapped her. She had helped him and his clan even though he had taken her from her friends, and helped him in defeating the bird's of paradise.

"And to answer your question, I don't really think that we should talk about it right now Kouga..." Said Kagome letting yet another tear roll down her cheek as she looked up to him.

"Ok Kagome.Whenever you want to just let me know. I'm always here for you and always have been. Just promise me that your ok." Said Kouga saddened by a lone tear that he saw falling from one of her beautiful blue eyes. He quickly wiped it away with his hand.

He brought her back into another warm embrace, trying to show her thay he was worried and concerned.

She returned the hug and frowned. She suddenly felt the thoughts of her friends and of her once beloved Inuyasha, come to her mind. She tried her best to force the thoughts aside, as not to worry Kouga further.

Kouga slowly pulled away from her. He stared at her for a moment, eyeing her.

"Sooooo...should we get dressed and go eat some breakfast?" He asked grinning, knowing that Kagome would soon blush ten different shades of crimson to one part of his question.

And just as Kouga predicted, Kagome began blushing and pulled a fur up over her body once again. She continued to blush as she noticed that Kouga was sitting beside her, completly nude.

He smirked inwardly and wrapped a fur around his well toned body. He then slowly stood up on his feet, offering Kagome a hand.

She shyly took it while blushing at what she had seen_.'He is so adorable...' _She thought as she was pulled off of the bed by a strong hand.

She couldn't help but feel guilty for thinking such thoughts about the wolf prince. Inuyasha always found a way to pop into her head_.' What am I thinking? I have to get over that jerk and I will. Kouga __is so good to me. I shouldn't feel guilty at all about thinking of him like this...'_ She stated in her mind.

As she stood on her feet she felt the weakness come in a flood. Kouga noticed this and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Still weak? Don't worry Kagome, I'll help you around until you get all of your strength back. And I'm sure that Ginta and Hakakku will be very happy to see you awake. They talk about you all the time..."Said Kouga smiling at her while helping her weak body stand.

"They do?..." Asked Kagome curiously. "Yeah. Everyone in the pack does. They always ask me if we can take a day to search for you, just so they can see their sister. They really do miss you when your gone Kagome, and so do I..."

Kouga's statement went straight to her heart. Kouga and the whole pack missed her when she was gone? This made her feel very happy. Someone actually missed her? She started to feel the ice around her frozen heart begin to melt as she thought on Kouga's words.

"Ok Kagome, are you ready to get dressed now? I'll have to let you wear a wolf fur outfit until we can go to a stream and wash the mud off of your clothes" said Kouga handing her an outfit made of white wolf fur.

"Wow, this is really beautiful Kouga. Where did you get white fur?" Asked Kagome curiously.

"It was my mother's" Kouga replied with a smile.

"Wow it was your mother's? She must have been really beautiful...are you sure that I should wear this?" She asked looking down at the fur in her hands.

Kouga put a hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. "Absolutely"

"Now, can you stand on your own?" Asked Kouga making sure before letting her go. "Yeah, I think I can now that I've been standing for a while..."

Kouga slowly let her go and was pleased when she could stand without her legs shaking. "Ok, I'll go over to the other end of the cave and get dressed while you stay here and dress, ok?" Said Kouga pointing to the other end of the cave.

"Ok" Said Kagome as she nuzzled the soft white fur in her arms. She watched as Kouga picked his clothes up off of the floor and walk to the other end.

She began dressing herself in the beautiful and rare white fur. She was a little uncomftorable at the fact that the top covered only her chest and the bottom was way above her knees, leaving her well toned stomach and lean legs exposed.

"Well, at least all of that running had a plus side to it..." She said looking down at her stomach and legs.

"It did indeed..." Said Kouga, as he walked up to her. "You look beautiful in white Kagome..."

This made Kagome blush. She had never worn anything in public this...revealing. "Are you sure that I should wear this Kouga? It doesn't really cover very much..." Kagome asked as she looked down at herself.

"Are you kidding? With a body like yours why wouldn't you want to wear it" Kouga said smirking. "Kouga!" yelled Kagome while she blushed.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Now let's go get some breakfast and greet the other's. You will need to eat to get your strength back and everyone will be pleased to see you well..."Said Kouga while smiling at her, exposing his pearly white fangs.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gggggggggggrrrrrrrrr... I hated that chapter! I don't know why but I just don't think that it came out right. Well, please R&R to let me know what you think. I know that this chapter might have stunk,but I promise that this story will get good.

Love, Miakoda


	4. My hearts empty space

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! How many times am I going to have to say that! It kills me a little more every time! SOBS

A/N: YAY! I got nine reviews for chapter three! I am so happy I could just...well, I don't really know what I could do but, anyways, you get my point. Let's admire those wonderful people below, shall we? Come on, give em a hand of applause!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**kogasgirl142: **Yeah, he is a hentai, but sooooo sexy! LOL. Arigatou for the review!

**Kitsune-Nekodemon2: **Sorry that you thought it was boring. I hope that you like this chapter better!  
Arigatou for the review!

**Blood-In-The-Stars: **Thanks for telling me to shut up. It's a sign that you like it & that makes me so happy! Arigatou for the review!

**Sueslalues: **Aaawwwww...how nice of you! HUGS YOU I'm so glad that I have a loyal fan! I would be very honored to have you read all of my stories! Arigatou very much for your review!

**IFearKanna: **Arigatou so much for your review! I'm glad that you like all the Kouga action! I do too! Lol. I hope that you like this chap.

**aliases101: **Arigatou! I'm glad that you think it is good! I like the Kagome/Kouga pairing too! That's what made me want to write this story of course! Hope you like this chap!

**1-Psycho-Kitty: **Ok! Ok! I'm sorry for saying that it wasn't good! Lol. Thanks so much! I'm very pleased that you like it. I'll try to keep updating as quickly as possible. I'm also very glad that you like my writing style. I try to make it very descriptive so that you can actually picture it happening. Hope it's working! Arigatou forthe review!

**drummergrrlrox: **Thanks so much! I'm so glad that you like it! And yes, there will be some limey stuff soon you little hentai! LOL. And thanks for the compliments! I hope that you keep R&R! Arigatou for your review!

**Menolly Harper: **Arigatou so much! I'm so glad to see someone who keeps pointing out my mistakes. I hope to become a good writer and constructive critisism will certainly help! Thanks for your advice! And I don't care what you think, you are very talented! By the way, when are you updating your story From Bad to Worse? I can't wait for the next chapter! I'm so glad that you like my story! Thanks again for the Review!

Arigatou again everyone, for the amazingly awesome reviews! Keep it up! I love you all! Now on with chapter four!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 4: My hearts empty space**

As the two walked out of the cave, they were greeted by two, very happy wolves. "Kouga! Sister Kagome! Your finally awake!" Yelled Hakakku and Ginta happily, while running up to Kagome and Kouga.

"Hey, Hakakku and Ginta! How have you guys been?" Asked Kagome walking up to them. "Oh, we have been great sister Kagome! But, we have missed you very much! We were worried about you!" Replied the two while hugging Kagome.

A few other wolves came up to her, nuzzling at her legs, obviously happy to see her too.

"I missed you too!" Giggled Kagome as she hugged the two wolves that called her their sister. Pulling away from her, the two wolves admired her for a moment while she was squatting down petting the other wolves happily before Ginta decided to make a comment on the way she was dressed.

"Wow Kagome, you look very pretty in white fur! I bet Kouga really likes that outfit too, eh? Very revealing, but in a very good way of course." Commented Ginta, while winking at her and grinning.

All that Kagome could do was blush. Kouga noticed this and felt a slight grin grace his lips. _'She finally has some color back into her cheeks...'_

"Ok you two, instead of standing here running your mouths all day, you need to go hunt something for Kagome so that she can eat breakfast" Ordered Kouga to the two giggling wolves.

Before they could go anywhere, Kagome stopped them. "Uuuummmmm...Kouga?"

"Yes Kagome? What is it?" Asked Kouga while throwing a big, adorable smile at her. "Do you think that just me and you could go find something to eat and bring it back? I kindove wanted to talk to you..." Answered Kagome, with her eyes to the ground.

"Are you sure Kagome? You are still pretty weak..." Questioned Kouga, while raising a brow. "I'll be fine Kouga, I promise" Replied Kagome smiling sweetly at him.

"Ok, we'll go find something then. Ginta, Hakakku, you two stay here and watch the pack while I'm gone."

"Ok Kouga" Said the two wolves while letting big grins spread widley across their faces. They walked off whispering things to each other quietly about their leader and sister being alone together.

"Ok, are you ready Kagome?" Asked Kouga while staring at her body._ 'Dammnit! There I go again! She's going to end up knocking me in the head if I keep staring at her like that! But, how can I keep my eyes off of her? I knew I shouldn't have let her wear that fur!...'_ Thought Kouga before being ripped out of his thoughts by Kagome, who was now waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hello! Kouga! What are you staring at?" Asked Kagome as she waved her hands in front of the day-dreaming wolf.

"Oh, sorry Kagome. I was just thinking. Let's go." He answered, coming out of his daze.

They slowly walked away from the wolf den and into the thick forest. Kagome looked back, seeing the den slowly disappear from sight.

They walked for a while in silence before Kouga stopped in front of a beautiful waterfall and sat down on a near by rock. Kagome gazed a moment thinking of how beautiful the waterfall was before also taking a seat on a nearby rock.

"So Kagome, what do you want to talk about?" Asked Kouga looking over to her sadly. He knew that it would be about that dog-boy, Inuyasha.

Kagome sat there for a minute before tears began to well up in her eyes once more. She suddenly got up from her rock and ran full blast into Kouga's arms.

Kouga was shocked at first but quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried into his chest.

"Kagome...what did Inuyasha do to you?" He asked while pulling her closer and nuzzling in her soft, raven hair.

Kagome just sat there in Kouga's arms for a minute while thinking._'I don't want to tell him! Oh, Kami! Why do these things have to happen!...'_ She finally got the guts to tell him. She knew it was time. She had to tell him. She slowly pulled her face away from his chest and looked up at him.

"Kouga...I feel that I have to tell you, are you sure that you want to hear this? It's a long story." said Kagome as she felt more tears roll down her cheeks.

"Of course I do Kagome. Tell me everything. You know that I will always listen to you." replied Kouga wiping away a few tears from her face.

She slowly got up off of his lap and sat down on the forest floor. "Kouga, come sit over here with me." Said Kagome as she patted the ground beside her, indicating that she wanted him to sit there.

Kouga got up off of the rock and sat in the exact spot where Kagome had told him to sit. He looked at her for a moment with a sad expression trying hard himself not to cry.

Her eyes looked full of thoughts and yet, so empty at the same time. It was a look that Kouga hadhoped to neversee in Kagome's beautiful blue eyes.

She finally began to talk while staring at the forest floor in front of her. "You see Kouga...fifty years ago Inuyasha was in love with a beautiful preistess named Kikyou, she was the protecter of the Shikon No Tama and he the protecter of her."

"Inuyasha had wanted to become a full blooded demon through the power of the jewel, but had decided that for his love, Kikyou, he would become human through the jewel and spend his remaining life time with the woman he loved."

"With the jewel gone, Kikyou would be able to live the life of a normal village woman and be able to marry and have children of her own. Inuyasha had promised and sworn that he would always be with her and protect her no matter what happened. The day that Inuyasha was to meet Kikyou for his transformation they were decieved by Naraku. Naraku had taken Inuyasha's form, severly injured Kikyou, and had taken the Shikon jewel, leaving Kikyou to believe that her love had tried to slay her for the jewel. Hurting physically and spiritually, Kikyou went after Inuyasha binding him to a tree with a sacred arrow, to sleep forever." She stopped a moment to make sure that Kouga was listening.

She decided to continue with the story when he nodded to her.

"Kikyou died later on after reaching her village. Before dying, she had told her sister, Kaede to burn her body with the sacred jewel, so that the cursed thing would never cause such pain again. Fifty years later, I was pulled intoa well by a centipede demon and found Inuyasha bound to a nearby tree. I ran to the tree, curious as to why such a strange boy would be stuck to a tree like that." She suddenly giggled at her once naive self when she had first arrived here and suddenly thought how much she really had learned about this world.

She continued on with the story. "I being Kikyou's reincarnation, was able to wake him just by touching him. I pulled the arrow out of his heart and he was free from the tree and spell. The jewel shard was then torn out of my side by the centipede, who was only to be killed moments later by Inuyasha.After that, me and Inuyasha fought over the jewel and one day a crow demon took the jewel from me. I tried shooting the bird with my bow and arrows but missed and shot the jewel instead, shattering it into many peices. After the jewel being shattered, me and Inuyasha were forced to look for the peices together. We soon aquired friends who also wanted revenge on Naraku as did Inuyasha. Well, as the days went by Inuyasha and I grew closer and closer. He finally told me that he loved me and swore the hewould always protect me.The same promise that he had made to Kikyou fifty years in the past.I returned his feelings because I really did love him then... I thought that I could trust him!" She cried as she slammed her fist into the ground, making her fist bleed as she let tears fall from her eyes to the forest floor.

"Kagome! Be careful! You don't have to finish if you can't..." Kouga was silenced by Kagome's hand on his mouth.

"Shhhhh...I must finish Kouga..." She said removing her hand from his mouth to finish her story.

"Kikyou came by about a weekafter Inuyasha's promise to meand asked Inuyasha if he would fullfill the promise that he had made to her fifty years ago...and he said...yes. He said yes to her! Inuyasha and I had already..."

Kagome threw her head down in shame at what she knew she had done willingly with Inuyasha. She felt like a peice of trash and had never wanted Kouga to know the truth.

"Kagome...I swear I'll hunt that mutt down and slice his head off!" yelled Kouga as he punched a nearby tree, sending it to the ground.

Kagome stood up and looked at Kouga. "Kouga don't you see that that's not going to help! I can't erase what he's done! I can't erase what I've done! I can't erase time! I can't erase being born! If I could I would have aready done it by now!" She screamed falling to her knees crying.

"Kagome...don't say stuff like that" Said Kouga as he walked over to her. He knelt down beside her where she was now on her knees crying and gently pulled her into his chest.

She fell into him crying. Unaware of the world around her once again. "Kagome...you have to promise me that you will never think or say anything like that about yourself again...do you understand me?"

"I love you Kagome, and I would die if you didn't exist. What purpose in life would I have without you?" Asked Kouga, nuzzling into her raven hair once again.

She looked up to him with tears in her eyes. "Kouga, if I would have never came to this world you wouldn't know me now anyways. You wouldn't die without me because you would have never known me..."

"But that's what you don't understand Kagome...see, I have always had an empty space in my heart that has kept me weak. I always knew that something was missing in my life and that if I didn't find it soon I would perish from my need. I searched everywhere for something to fill this space but couldn't find it. One day I was hunting with my pack and came upon you and your group. The first time that I saw you and heard your voice, I knew that you were what my heart was aching for." Kouga told her, letting a tear of his own stream down his face to what he had admitted to the young girl in his arms.

He held her close for a moment, not wanting to let her go. "Kouga...I...I don't know what to say." Kagome said, baffled by his words at first before thinking upon his statement more.

"Kouga, I want you to know that I have felt the same way for so many years but never knew why. I felt so empty...I admit that I did love Inuyasha and he helped fill the space in my heart, but...I just always felt like there was something...missing. I noticed the change of my heart when I was around you too, but always shrugged it off because I kept telling myself that I loved Inuyasha..." Admitted Kagome while letting more tears roll down her face at her sudden shocking realization.

She had never truley realized this. Why hadn't she? All of those years of feeling lonely, even when she was with Inuyasha. She had loved him of course, but still felt as if there were something missing.

Maybe this was meant to be. If Inuyasha hadn't left with Kikyou, would Kouga and Kagome eventually die from the need to full-fill what was meant to be? If they didn't meet the purpose in their life, what point would they have on earth anyway? Life was so confusing, Kagome realized that now. You should always expect the unexpected, and always listen to what your heart is telling you. If you don't, then what is to become of you? Kagome would keep these words of wisdom in her heart, for she knew that they were the only real way to live without being shocked by things that happened around her.

Kouga suddenly brought his head up out of her hair to look at her. "You really mean it Kagome? You have felt the same emptiness that I have for so long?"

Kagome was shocked by the look in his eyes. He had been crying into her hair and his eyes were now full of tears and joy. "Yes Kouga I mean every word of it..." She was interupted by Kouga's lips crushing down upon hers.

She was shocked for a moment but began returning the kiss with as much passion as he. After a breathtaking, kiss they finally tore apart. Kouga pulled Kagome into his chest and held her for a moment, stroking her hair.

"Kagome...you have to promise that you will never leave me. If you do then I will cease to exist..."

"I promise Kouga, I could never leave you. If I did I would also perish. My heart would never forgive me and despise being within me. But, Kouga...are you sure that you can forgive me for what I have done?"

Kouga instantly knew that she was talking about the mating of her and Inuyasha. It tore him apart that he wasn't the one to take such a precious thing as her virginity away, but didn't really care because he loved her and it didn't really matter what kind of mistake she had made. He would always have to forgive her. Besides, it wasn't really her fault if Inuyasha had promised to be with her always and then had left her. The only thing that mattered to him was that he had the one that his heart had been aching for, for so long.

"Of course I forgive you Kagome...just forget it. It's in the past now. Just put it behind you and never think of it again." Kouga said while holding her.

She pulled away from his chest to look into his eyes. "Arigatou Kouga..."

"For what love?" asked Kouga rasing a brow. "For saving me from myself. If you wouldn't have found me in the forest that day I would be dead right now...I was planning on killing myself if I didn't cry myself to death." Replied Kagome letting more tears fall from her face. "Oh Kagome..." He said while crushing her fragile body back into his chest in a loving hug.

They sat there for a few more moments, just being with each other. They were finally relieved of the empty spaces in their hearts and were enjoying every second of it. The world around them seemed to melt away as they held each other close, not wanting it to end.

"Well, well, isn't this a beautiful sight...two worthless creatures embracing each other wasting all of my clean oxygen...I'll have to do something about that now won't I?..."

The miko and Wolf prince were startled by the voice and found the source when they looked to a nearby tree. They just sat there for a moment staring in disbelief...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There's all of chapter four! YAY! I know that there was a lot of fluffiness in this chapter but that's what I like to write, so if you intend on reading my stories you will have to like fluffiness. Don't worry though, the action is coming up in the next chapter:) So, who will the person be that snuck up on Kouga and Kagome? Anyone have a clue? You'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter! Well, R&R! Tell me what your thoughts are so far about the story and this chapter. I love you all!

Miakoda


	5. The power of love & hate

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters participating in this story.

A/N: I know that it's been a while! Please don't hurt me! I have been really busy and have not had enough time to write. Well, please don't be angry with me. I'm doing the best that I can. I got six reviews for the last chapter! Arigatou everyone who reviewed! Let's admire those amazing people below!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**ayme: **Arigatou for reviewing! Thanks, I'm very pleased that you thought my chapters were great. It's ok that you didn't write for a while, I'm just glad to see that you are still reading. So did you start that story that you were talking about? If you did, I would love to read it.

**Kogasgirl142: **Nope! It's not Kikyou! Sorry, but you are incorrect this time! Arigatou for your review! Please keep R&R.

**Kitsune-NekoDemon2: **Ok ok, I know that you want lemon and fluffiness! I'm trying my best & that will come later. Sorry for the torment of waiting! (((Laughs Evilly)))

**Menolly Harper: **Arigatou so much for your review! Don't worry, I'm not gonna kick you at all! Thanks so much for your constructive critisism! I'm very grateful. I'm very sorry if the last chap. with Kouga crying upset you.

**1-Physco-Kitty: **I'll explain in a later chap. about the whole mate thing. I hope that it comes out right 0O;; Anyways, Arigatou for the review & your patience!

**Sueslalues: **Thanks, I'm glad that you like the fluffiness! I read chapter one of your story & reviewed. I thought that it was great! Keep up the great work & update soon!

Arigatou for the review! Arigatou again everyone, for the awesome reviews! Please keep it up because it keeps me writing! Anyways, on with the story!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 5: **The power of love and hate**

As the two new lovers looked up in pure shock, the evil behind the cruel statement chuckled at their baffled expressions.

"What the hell are you two staring at? Haven't you seen a demon before?" Asked the white haired demon while standing beside a large tree.

"Inu...yash...a?" Quivered Kagome shocked and confused. _'What is going on? Why does he look like that? And why is there more power radiating off of him? Something is going on here and my instincts are telling me that it's not good...' _Thought Kagome in pure wonder.

"Yes wench, it's me...are you shocked to see me like this? Does it frighten you? It should. I must admit, the whole wolf thing doesn't work for you Kagome. Such ugly wolf fur you are wearing..." Replied the demon coldly while smirking down at her.

Kouga just sat there beside Kagome for a moment, wondering how in the hell Inuyasha had become a full-blooded demon.

"Now, where was I...oh yeah, you two must die" Said Inuyasha plainly.

"Inuyasha! how dare you insult Kouga's mother! This fur was from his mother and it is the rarest and most beautiful fur to exist!...why? Why can't you just leave me alone? That's all that I ask for...is that too much to ask?" Kagome said beginning to get teary eyed as she got up from the ground to stand facing the demon that had broken her heart.

_'How could he want to kill me? What have I done to him? I should be the one who wants to kill him...How could he say such a thing to me?'_ Kagome thought as she felt tears finally release from her blue orbs to trail down her pale face.

"I'm happy here with Kouga...why must you ruin everything in my life? Why? That's all that I want to know..." Kagome asked as she let more tears trail down her face.

_'Damnit I have to get Kagome away from him, that crazy bastard. There is no telling what he is planning to do...'_ Thought Kouga.

"Kagome, get away from him..." Said Kouga while growling. Kagome ignored him and walked towards Inuyasha.

"Wench, I need the rest of Kikyou's soul back. I have no need for you. I do not care if you are happy or not. The only person that I am worried about right now-" Inuyasha was cut short by the now pissed Kagome.

"is Kikyou..." Kagome said, finishing his sentence. "Inuyasha, that's the one you saw when you looked at me all of those times isn't it? Kikyou. Why did you even bother making those promises to me? So that you could get a little fun out of me before going back to that dead pile of clay?" Kagome answered coldly, throwing daggers at Inuyasha with her eyes.

She hated and despised his very being. The only things that he had accomplished in his life was breaking promises that he had made.

When Kikyou died...It was like Inuyasha did too. A piece of his soul went with her, leaving the rest to suffer and search for her forever. But, that was no excuse for his actions.

"Inuyasha, I am sorry for everything that has happened between you and Kikyou but, I cannot give her the rest of her soul back. If I do then I will cease to exist and I am not ready to die yet. If I could turn back time I would. Do you know what I would do? I would let you and Kikyou be married and have beautiful children, I would make sure that Sango and Miroku somehow found one another, I would put Shippou back with his parents, I would put Kouga and Ayame together and wish the best for them both. But, I can't! I can't change time!" She screamed, crying in pure rage.

Kouga sat in shock. What about the talk that they had shared? Had she already forgotten? He couldn't live without her.

"Well, there is no need to feel sorry now is there? Soon you won't be feeling anything anyways. Because I am going to kill you and your wolf boy." Inuyasha replied with pure ice.

Kagome shot her head up in pure anger. How could he talk to her like that? She had just apologized for something that wasn't even her fault!

"You won't lay a finger on her you mutt! I don't care if your full demon or half! I'll slice-" Kouga was interupted.

"Wait Kouga, I want to ask him something. So, Inuyasha, how did you become a full demon anyways?" Kagome asked while she stared at him with hatred obvious in her eyes.

"Oh that is very simple. Kikyou made a little deal with a friend of hers. If I collect all of the jewel shards for him and kill you to get the remainder of Kikyou's soul back, Kikyou will be blessed as immortal and I will be a full-blooded demon" Answered Inuyasha in pure delight.

"Of course he allowed me to become a full-blooded demon ahead of time so that I could finish the job quicker and easier and withoutany possible chance of failing"

"So tell me, who is the mighty friend of Kikyou's who has granted you all of your wishes?" She asked smirking angrily.

"Who else other than Naraku..." Inuyasha answered with ease. Kagome was shocked! How could Inuyasha and Kikyou agree to work for Naraku when he was the one who had caused their deaths and pain in the first place!

"Naraku! How in the hell could you work for him! Are you blind? He is the very disgusting being that caused you and Kikyou to betray one another! What about all of that talk of avenging Kikyou's death! Naraku is a vile beast that will eventually destroy the earth when he gets the jewel! How will you and Kikyou live happily even if he does grant you those wishes!" Screamed Kagome, enraged by the demon before her.

_'What the hell? Has that mutt lost his mind?'_ Thought Kouga in astonishment. "Kagome, get behind me now! He's lost it! The mutt is crazy!" Yelled Kouga in anger.

Kagome looked at the demon before her one last time before runnning behind Kouga.

"Oh look, now the wolf is going to try to protect his woman...Oh and Kagome, just to let you know, I got rid of some humans and demons you used to call your friends after you left...Let's see, what were their names?...Oh, I remember..Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara...am I right wench?" Inuyasha spat out at her, he chuckled evilly after his twisted statement.

"Wha...you killed them" She cried in a whisper, purely shocked by his words. "How could you! You beast! You will die! How could you kill our companions! They always looked out for you Inuyasha! They were the family that you never had!" Kagome screamed letting new tears fall from her face to the ground. She soon met her tears there as she let the shock and sorrow take over her.

"Shippou...my son...Sango...my sister...Miroku...my brother...Kirara...my friend..." She cried, lying in the dirt on the ground. Once again, the only thing that she wanted to do was fade away, to die, to vanish and never return to this wicked place.

Kouga saw Kagome fall into shock and wanted to comfort her but now wasn't the time. Now was the time to take down this vile beast who had been hypnotized by his own greed and wants for his own life. He had become as sick and twisted as Naraku himself.

"Inuyasha, you will die for your evil deeds. They were wicked and twisted. Your brain has been twisted just as Naraku's. You are now nothing but his shadow!" Kouga spat out in disgust as he lounged a punch at Inuyasha, but missed the demon and hit the tree that Inuyasha had once been standing in front of, making it crash to the ground harshly.

"How foolish of you wolf. You obviously don't know how much power Naraku has given me." Replied Inuyasha as he lept away from Kouga's rage filled punch with ease.

"You will now be handing those shards of yours over" Said Inuyasha charging at Kouga with his now poison filled claws.

Kouga tried to jump out of the way but his efforts had been futile. He was stabbed in the chest by Inuyasha's claws and was injected with poison. "AAAAHHHHH! Dammnit!"Howled Kouga in pain.

Inuyasha had certainly gained power from becoming a full-blooded demon. He now had all of the features of his older half-brother, Sesshomaru. His hair was longer, nearly touching the ground while he stood, his claws were now dripping with poison, he had the crescent moon and purple stripes etched on his face perfectly, and his doggie ears were now gone and had been replaced with elven like ears, much like that of Sesshomaru's. He now had as much speed and grace as Sesshomaru if not more.

Kouga met the ground as Inuyasha pulled his hand from his chest.

"Well, looks like wolf boy isn't as strong as he made out to be...too bad that I will have to kill Kagome...she is pretty cute for an incarnation...and I must add, she is pretty damn good in bed" Inuyasha said while once again chuckling evilly.

Kouga lay on the ground clutching his chest. _'Dammnit...this is bad...damn that Inuyasha! How dare he talk about Kagome that way! Wait, where is Kagome!'_ Thought Kouga as his eyes went wide searching for her.

"Pay attention wolf!" Yelled Inuyasha while running up to Kouga and kicking him in the face. Kouga plummeted in the hard earth.

"AAAHHHH!" Kouga yelled once again. He tried to get up from the ground when suddenly Inuyasha punched him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards into a tree. Kouga hit the tree so hard that it cracked and fell over and sent Kouga swimming into unconciousness.

"Feh...that was too easy...I must say that being a full demon is much better than being a useless Hanyou..." Said Inuyasha to himself more than to anyone else.

"Now, I'll kill Kagome while Kouga is unconcious and kill him when he wakes up..."

"Oh great, where is that wench now..." whined Inuyasha as he looked where he thought she would still be lying.

Inuyasha turned back to where Kouga lay unconcious. _'Where the hell is she?...I can't pick up her scent...what __the hell is going on?...'_ Thought Inuyasha as he looked for the miko.

"I'm right behind you bastard!" Screamed Kagome as she stabbed him right in the chest as he turned around. _'Perfect timing...' _She thought to herself while smirking.

Kagome had picked the knife up off of the cave floor and hid it within the fur she was wearing just in case. She soon realized just how wise that decision had been.

Inuyasha screamed in pain as he felt the knife in his chest twist and turn. Kagome was viciously twisting the knife in his chest and sending her purifying powers into him through the blade of the knife.

"I'll purify your ass all the way to hell where you belong!" Screamed Kagome as she sent even more power into the knife. She pushed the knife until it entered his heart and then stopped sending the purifying powers. She wanted his death to be as slow and painful as possible.

Kagome looked up to him and gazed into his golden orbs. "Now Inuyasha, do you feel my pain? This is how I feel right now...and it's all because of you." Kagome said to him calmly, making sure that her eyes stayed in contact with his. She would not look away from him. She wanted to see every ounce of pain that she was causing. She wanted to watch the life slowly drain from his body.

"You will remember your wrongs that you have commited to me and my friends for all eternity and you shall always remember these last few moments of your life. You will remember how your death came to be and you will feel this pain, my pain which you have brought to me, forever." Kagome whispered into the demon's ear.

Inuyasha looked at her with fear in his eyes before he fell to the ground and his body turned into ashes, leaving only bones and clothes.

Kagome looked down at the ashes in pure rage and felt satisfied by her actions. She had got the revenge that she needed. But, even though she had avenged the death of her friends, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara, she still felt as if it wasn't enough. She wanted Naraku and Kikyou next. She would kill them slowly and painfully no matter the cost.

She pulled her head up from where Inuyasha's bones lay and began to run to where Kouga lay unconcious.

"Oh Kouga...look at what he has done to you..." Cried Kagome as she looked down upon his battered form. He was bleeding and bruised all over his body.

She slowly pulled him from the tree that he had fallen with and layed him on the ground as far away from the tree as she could.

"Kouga...Kouga, talk to me! Come on you can't die on me now! Please Kouga, please say something!..." Screamed Kagome as she fell upon his chest weeping. She was soon covered in his blood but didn't care. The only thing that she wanted now was for Kouga to wake up.

She pulled herself from his chest knowing that crying wasn't going to help anything and felt his neck for a pulse. _'Oh Kami! I don't feel anything!...'_ Thought Kagome franticly as she held her fingers against his neck.

"Kouga!...say something dammnit! Come on!" Kagome screamed over and over while shaking his still form as if it would wake him.

Kagome pulled his form to her chest in a loving hug, not wanting to let him go. "Kouga come on...if your dead then I'll die soon...is that what you want? Do you want me to die Kouga?..." Kagome whispered into his ear as she cried.

A tear drop fell onto Kouga's cheek and he began to try to open his eyes."Never..." Whispered Kouga after hearing her pleading.

Kagome pulled Kouga out of the embrace and looked at him. "Kouga...your alive..." Said Kagome looking at him while letting more tears roll down her cheeks.

"Of course Kagome...as long as your with me I'll never die no matter what..." Said Kouga bringing her head down to give her a light kiss on the lips. He loved the taste of her lips more than anything. The taste was unearthly and he had nothing to compare the flavor to.

Kagome sank into the kiss. She was so happy to see Kouga alive. The two finally pulled out of the kiss and looked at each other lovingly. "Kouga we really need to get you back to the den." Said Kagome looking at him but something caught her eye.

"Kouga! Inuyasha injected poison into you!" Yelled Kagome in alarm. "Yes, I know Kagome..." Said Kouga while taking a deep breath. _'Dammnit...it's getting harder for me to breathe...'_ Thought Kouga beginning to get nervous.

"Oh Kouga..." cried Kagome. She thought for a moment before deciding what to do about the situation. She placed her hands upon Kouga's chest, closed her eyes, and began to concentrate. _'Come on...come on...this must work...'_

She suddenly felt a tingling feeling in her hands and began to transfer it into Kouga's wound. Kouga was amazed for a moment and began to feel some of the pain go away as a result of the pink light.

Kagome suddenly collapsed into Kouga's chest and was breathing heavily. "There...that should get rid...of the...poison.." she said in between breaths.

"Kagome are you going to be alright?" Asked Kouga suddenly worried about her health. "I just need some sleep...I need to dream..." Said Kagome, trailing off as she fell into a deep sleep.

_'She's asleep...'_ thought Kouga suddenly worried about where Inuyasha was. He looked around for a moment and finally spotted the bones and clothes of the dog demon.

_'Kagome had killed him all by herself?...Damn, she's stronger than I thought...but how the hell?...she doesn't have her bow or arrows here...' _Kouga spotted the knife that was among the pile of bones and was shocked for a moment. _'How thehell did she kill him with such a simple knife?'_ Kouga was in pure awe as he realized the power that Kagome possesed. _'It must have been the power of love and hate...'_ Kouga thought. _'The hate for the one who killed your family and the love for the family that is gone gives one the power to suceed...'_

It had been hours since the two had left to fetch breakfast, which they never did, and Kouga was sure that if he didn't get back soon his pack would come searching for them.

He slowly began to stand with Kagome in his arms, unconcious once again, and began to walk back towards his den.

He was hurting badly and blood was still pouring from him, but he had to get back before Naraku found out that Inuyasha was dead and that he and Kagome were weak.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't the one to slay Inuyasha Kagome...you shouldn't have even had to face him..." Apologized Kouga to the unconcious Kagome as he walked in pain towards his den to safety.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Well well, it seems that your reincarnation has killed your love with a simple knife no less Kikyou." Stated Naraku as he stared into Kanna's mirror.

"Damn that wench! I will see to it that she will die by my very hands." Screamed Kikyou, slamming a fist into the wooden floor beneath her.

"Now Kikyou, don't you worry your pretty little face...everything is going according to plan...It may take time but we have as much as we want to make that wench suffer. I shall bring Inuyasha back to life." Said Naraku looking back into the mirror.

"Inuyasha...rise!" Yelled Naraku.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well, that's it for chapter five. I know, I made Inuyasha out to be really evil. I don't hate him or anything like that, I'm actually quite fond of him. It's just that I wanted something different. I hope that you liked this chapter. I apologize for taking so long to update, I have been quite busy. Please tell me if I screwed something up or said something that didn't make sense. I'm pretty pissed of right now and it is a very good possibility. I plan on making this story 10-15 chapters if not longer. I hope that you will stay with me on this story. Remember, I need your support because this is my first fan-fiction. I love you all! Please R&R!

Miakoda


	6. Wake me from this Nightmare: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, so please, stop forcing me to repeat myself.

**A/N:** Wow! I got eight-teen reviews! Sure, their not all for chapter five, but who cares what chapters they are! I'm just so thrilled that I got so many reviews! ((HUGS REVIEWERS)) I love you all so much! Let's once again, admire these people, for they have made me so happy.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**LynGreenTea:** I'm glad that you want me to write more. Arigatou for the review!

**Sueslalues:** Arigatou so much for the compliment! I could just hug you to death! LOL. If you have some ideas just write me and tell me about them. I would love to hear what you have in mind! My e-mail addresses are in my profile. Arigatou so much for your review!

**ayme:** Wow, that's a major compliment! The best one on here, eh? I wish! But, I'm very pleased to hear that you think so. You don't know what that means to me. Thank you so much! I could just cry! ((SNIFFLE)) Arigatou for the review!

**Rosie:** Funny choice of words. I laughed when I read your review. Sorry, I just laugh every time I hear someone say that. I'm not sure why though. Anyways, I'm so glad that you think this is good. Arigatou for the review!

**WearyWanderer:** I'm so glad to hear someone say that this story is descriptive, that is my main goal after all. When I read fanfictions or any type of book for that matter, I always look for description. I can't read anything if it is not well described. Anyways, I'm so glad that you think that it is descriptive and well written, and I'm also glad that you are attached to it! That means that you can't quit reading it! ((LAUGHS EVILLY)) Oh, sorry about that! Arigatou for the review!

**Rena Moon:** I'm glad that it suprised you! That's what I was going for, but wasn't sure if it actually worked. And to answer your question, I do plan on Sesshomaru coming up somewhere in this story because after all, a story isn't good without everyone's favorite Ice prince now is it?

**aGreatPenName:** Arigatou! I'm so glad that you think it's good for my first fanfiction! I know what you mean about Kagome. I hate when people write stories where she trips and falls over every little thing! Or she is always needing to be rescued! I think that Kagome kicks ass! So, anyways, I don't like people portraying Kagome as weak. I myself, think that she is strong. I just had to have her stabbing someone in the heart and just looking into their eyes coldy as they died. I get a little carried away. I'm dramatic, what can I say? Arigatou for the review!

**Kogasgirl142:** Ha! Ha! Ha! You are shocked are you? I'm glad that you got it wrong! ((GRINS EVILLY)) I didn't want anyone guessing and getting it right. So you were going to guess Inuyasha first, eh? Remember, expect the unexpected. Arigatou for the review!

**Menolly Harper:** Yep, when dealing with Naraku, everything is like a damn misquito. Damn him for having so much power! Thanks for the compliment about my writing style! Really appreciate it! Arigatou for the review!

**Kitsune-NekoDemon2:** I'm glad that you still like the story! Arigatou for the review! If you need help with chapter 4 just let me know and I'll try to help.

**Deathchick:** Arigatou, I'm glad that you like this and I am also glad that you like the fluffiness! Arigatou for the review!

**Kiri:** I know what you mean about this seeming out of character I am starting to get the same vibe from it. I wish that I could redo it but, I simply do not have the time. Arigatou for the review.

Well, now that all of the wonderful people have been thanked, let's move on with the story. Oh, and I thought that this might be handy. I thought about putting it up a few chapters ago but never did. I guess that I will now.

**Key:** "speech", _'thoughts', **dreaming**_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 6:** Wake me from this nightmare: Part 1

_**"Shippou, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, you are all safe? I thought that InuYasha killed you all. I'm so relieved!" Screamed **__**Kagome happily, as she ran towards her friends. She slowed the pace when she noticed something. **_

_**As she ran towards them, thay began bleeding from various places on their bodies and were just staring at her blankly. They did not express any sighns of pain upon their faces, but looked as if their souls were gone.**_

_**"What's going on?" Kagome gasped, covering her mouth to hold back a sob. **_

_**"What's wrong miko? Do you not wish to see your beloved friends? I thought this would be what you wished for?" Chuckled the evil bastard that went by the name of Naraku.**_

_**"How could you! What have you done to them?" Questioned Kagome, shocked by his presence.**_

_**"Whatever do you mean miko? I have done nothing to them, it is InuYasha who has done this to your friends." Naraku replied calmly with a smirk upon his wicked face.**_

_**'Inuyasha, how could you? They were my family, your family. Why would you do this?' Kagome thought to herself, **__**trying her best not to fall to her knees sobbing.**_

_**Kagome suddenly began walking towards one of her friends whom she called her sister, Sango. As she approached, she noticed the blood flowing from Sango's neck began to spill out even more.**_

_**"Sango, what is wrong with you? What did InuYasha do to you? Please, talk to me! Please Sango, hear me!" Screamed Kagome as she fell to her sisters feet, weeping.**_

_**'Why? Why me? Why must Naraku decieve people into doing such wicked things.' Thought Kagome, while pouring her heart out through her blue orbs. She honestly felt hopeless, what was she to do for her friends?**_

_**Kagome noticed that they were all in a line. It started withKirara then went to Miroku, then to Shippou, and last to Sango. **_

_**Was this the order in which they had been killed? Kagome slowly got to her feet and walked to Miroku, he was just as Sango, no sighns of life at all. She walked passed him over to Kirara, then walked to Shippou. She couldn't bare to see them this way.**_

_**The closer she was to them, the more they bled. What did this mean? Was she the reason for their deaths? Would InuYasha have killed them if she had stayed with the group? She slowly backed away from her friends, with a blank expression now adorned on her once bright face. This had broken her, whatever chance that she had of returning to her once joy-filled self had just been crushed harshly.**_

_**"Well, if it isn't the wench Kagome. Aren't you so happy to see your friends." InuYasha stated coldly.**_

_**Kagome kept her eyes hidden with her bangs and turned in his direction. "How could you?" She stated without any hint of sorrow, grief, or pain. The only thing that could be heard in her once angelic voice was pure malice.**_

_**"Oh, it was simple. Would you like me to explain their deaths to you?" InuYasha questioned, not waiting a second for an answer to his question.**_

_**"Let's see...where do I begin?" He asked himself more than anyone, as he walked towards Kagome. He stopped mere feet from her.**_

_**Kagome just stood there, waiting for his disgusting story. What else was she to do? She could no longer move her body and therefore could not move her hands to cover her ears.**_

_**"Ok, we'll start off with Kirara. She was quite easy. All that I had to do was give her one clean swipe with my claws, and down she went, dead." Said InuYasha, waiting to see Kagome's reaction. She didn't wince or move. She was crying on the inside and couldn't let it out.**_

_**'Why? Why can't I cover my ears? Please let this be a wicked dream, a nightmare that I can wake from...' Thought Kagome as she stood there quietly.**_

_**"Next was Miroku, he didn't even try to use his damn wind tunnel, he was too shocked. I ran to him and cut his body in half with my claws. It was quite amusing to watch the look on his face as he fell apart."**_

_**"Then there was Shippou, poor little Kitsune, he didn't even stand a chance. I ran up to him while he was in shock and just guess what he said before I sliced his head off. He said "Okaasan Kagome, please help me" Mimicked InuYasha, trying to sound like the little fox demon, while chuckling.**_

_**'Shippou, oh my son, I'm so sorry.' Cried Kagome inside her mind, still unable to move. All that she wanted to do was awake from this horrible nightmare. Or at least be able to cover her ears, hearing that her friends were dead was enough to deal with, but hearing their muderer explaining their death in person was absolutely unbearable.**_

_**"And then there is Sango. Her murder was the most enjoyable, I think. Luckily for her, she wasn't around to witness the death of the only family that she had left. You see, she was at the hot springs bathing when I found her. I pulled her out of the water and raped her over and over until her voice was completly gone from screaming, I then slit her throat. You should have seen the look of terror in her eyes. It was the most amusing thing that I have ever seen." Chuckled InuYasha.**_

_**'What! How could he! That bastard! He will pay dearly for this! Oh, Sango, please forgive me for not being there. I feel as if this is all my fault!' Thought Kagome, frantically.**_

_**"So, what did you think of that? Wasn't that an amazing story? I thought you would like to here it." Spat InuYasha.**_

_**Kagome was finally able to speak. "You sick bastard. I thought I killed you..." She said, her voice now showing emotion unlike before. The sound of her voice was sickening. The pain and sorrow could be heard so plainly in it that it could make anyone give into tears.**_

_**"Oh, but you did wench. You seem to be forgetting one thing though" He said to her, cupping her chin in his hand and making her meet his gaze.**_

_**"Naraku can bring me back no matter how many times I die" He spat at her.**_

_**He let go of her chin and she fell to the ground. She was silently weeping. There was no sound to be heard from her mourning, the only indications were the steady tears flowing from her now dull blue orbs.**_

_**'Why must I suffer? Why can't I just die? Could I then have peace?' She thought to herself. **_

_**Everything was now black and dead. The once beautiful flowers were now dead and wilted, the once bright green grass was now dull, the once pride-filled trees were now drained of their liveliness and were slowly tilting over.**_

_**The wind was blowing steady, pulling in dark, grey clouds to cover the bright blue sky. Kagome lay there, lost again in her ongoing misery. She suddenly felt a single, cold rain drop hit her face. She soon realized that she was back where she had first started. She was lost again in her depression. She was now in the same position as when Kouga found her, but the pain was worse. **_

_**She had not only lost a love, but she had lost her whole family, whom were brutally slane by the one that she had first loved.**_

_**She began kicking and screaming frantically. "NO! NO! NO! Let me die! Please let me die! That's all that I wish for! Please, grant me the peace that I deserve!" Kagome pleaded, to anyone who might be able to hear her cries.**_

_**No one answered, she was alone. Inuyasha was gone, Naraku was gone, all of her friends were gone. The whole world around her was black and crying. The rain was pouring itself upon the dead earth, hoping to revive it and wash away the wicked that had been bestowed upon it.**_

_**Kagome was all alone in this dead world. She could only lay there in the rain, hoping that death would find it's way to her.**_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It had been eight days since Kouga had brought Kagome back to the den. Ever since they had made it back to the den, the skies had been filled with dark, somber clouds, which kept pouring endless amounts of rain upon the earth.

"Dammnit Kagome, why won't you wake up?" Kouga asked her while holding one of her hands in his, while stroking her pale face with the other.

Kouga had not moved from her side since they had gotten back. He was now, completly healed of the wounds which Inuyasha had brought upon him, but now there was a new wound in his heart for the love that would not awake from her slumber.

All of the wolves of his tribe were all gathered inside the main cave, due to the rain that had been pouring for the past eight days now.

"Hakakku?" Said Ginta suddenly. "Yes Ginta, what is it?" Asked Hakakku as he leaned up against the cave wall, keeping his eyes closed.

"Do you think that sister Kagome will ever wake up?" Questioned Ginta, obviously very worried about his sister.

"Of course she will! Don't ask such foolish questions!" Hakakku yelled, as he jerked away from his relaxed position against the wall, beginning to get teary-eyed.

Ginta was speechless. 'I guess Hakakku is as worried as I am...'

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Kagome, please! I'll do anything! Please, wake up! I can't bare to see you like this anymore!" Cried Kouga. Kouga, being the leader of a tribe such as his, never showed tears, but when it came to Kagome, his pride was pushed to the side.

Kouga buried his face into her raven hair and wept into it. He would never leave her side no matter if he sat there until he died. He wouldn't leave her. He hadn't slept, drank, or eaten since they had returned to the den and didn't plan on it until she awoke.

He noticed thather cheeks had begungrowing paler and her skin going colder. She looked...dead. She looked as if she were a dead angel, whom had tragically broken her wings while flying, leaving her to crash upon this wicked earth full force, killing her the second she touched land.

"Kouga..." started Ginta. "What is it Ginta?" Asked Kouga, pulling his face from the sleeping girls face to look up to his comrade.

"Kouga, I think that you should eat this..." Answered Ginta, slowly pushing a stone with meat on it towards his fallen leader.

"No Ginta, I cannot" Said Kouga, turning away from the food and closing his eyes. "If Kagome cannot eat or drink than neither can I...I will stay by her side until she awakens..." Explained Kouga to the sad wolf.

"And if she doesn't?..." Questioned Ginta, instantly regretting his words. "Then I will die by her side..." Answered Kouga, as he once again, buried his face in her raven hair.

Ginta was hurt by his words. He cared so much for his leader and sister. He couldn't stand to see them like this. He knew that Kouga meant every word that he said. If sister Kagome did not awake, Kouga would die waiting by her side. He decided to walk away from the two and leave them be, for he could do nothing for them.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Isn't this so tragic and entertaining?..." Chuckled the evil bastard, Naraku as he watched the wolf and miko in Kanna's mirror.

"Yes, I must say that it is..." Smiled Kikyou. "InuYasha will be back soon. We will tell him what is in store for the wolf and miko once he arrives" Stated Naraku, smirking evilly at his twisted ideas, which were constantly swimming around in his mind.

"I'm sure that he will be very pleased with the ideas that you have come up with, and I must add, the nightmare coma was such a wonderful idea." Chuckled Kikyou, mastering the evil laugh just as quickly as Naraku had.

"It was, wasn't it? The wench is so fragile that she can be broken by a mere dream...but the idea of getting Inuyasha to explain how he had murdered her friends was even more excellent than the coma itself..." Naraku stated, smirking at his genius.

"Yes indeed it was, and the best part is that every word of it is true..." Laughed Kikyou, not able to hold her insanity inside of her still clay body. Oh, how she couldn't wait to feel again. It would be truely amazing to have a real body again and to be immortal with the man that she had always loved, spending the rest of eternity with him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Kagome kept hearing a faint voice call her name, but couldn't make out the being that the voice belonged to.**_

_**'What is going on? Am I not alone?' Kagome thought to herself as the rain continued to pour. She listened closer and suddenly she knew who it was. "Kouga" She let his name flow out of her mouth as if it were her savior from this world of black.**_

_**"Kouga! Where are you!" She screamed, pulling herself from the ground. She began to run frantically, searching for the voice.**_

_**"Kagome, you have to wake up please..." She heard the voice plead weakly. The voice was so low that she had hardly heard it at all.**_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What's this?" Naraku questioned suddenly, while gazing into Kanna's mirror. "The wolf seems to be getting through to her. She can hear him even in this coma...what is going on here?" He asked himself in pure wonder.

"What? That wench can hear him? You must do something about this Naraku! She cannot awaken!" Screamed Kikyou in frustration.

"Calm yourself Kiyou, I will find a way..." He soothed while grinning evilly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**"Kagome, please wake up!" Cried the voice in desperation. Kagome began to hear the voice more clearly as she ran through the black forest. She felt hope tug at her weary heart gently.**_

_**She was running faster and faster towards the voice and suddenly, she began to feel her feet sink into the earth below her, pulling her down slowly.**_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well, finally that's over. I'm not so sure if I like or hate this chapter. I'm feeling mixed emotions for it, but mostly hate. I wasn't really sure what to do with this chapter once I had written it. But, I have to remember that I am making a part 2 and possibly part 3 for this. ((SIGH)) I feel like I am losing focus on this story. I feel as if things are being thrown about and as if everything is unorganized and like every chapter is it's own story and it doesn't flow the way that it should. Ah, just tell me if you are getting this vibe right now after reading this chapter. If you are, I don't know what my next course of action will be. And between school, homework, practice, and people staying at my house because of the hurricane, I have almost no time whatsoever to get online, so this in way, pulls my focus away from the story, which I find really sad because I had great plans for this story T-T. Please don't hate this story because of this chapter, I hope to fix this problem and get back on track.

Miakoda


	7. Wake me from this Nightmare: Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters participating in this story.

**A/N: **After receiving some reviews from my loyal readers, I cried. It was so nice of all of you to support me and ask me to continue this story, it means so much to me, honestly. I could never thank you all enough,for staying with me. So, I will continue this story. But, remember to be on the look out for my upcoming Sesshomaru/Kagome fiction. I will be posting it soon((I hope!)) Anyways, lets thank the people below, for helping me to move on with this story.

**aGreatPenName:** Thanks, I'm glad. I hope that you keep reading.

**Rosie: **Ok, I must tell you that your reviews made me cry. They were so inspiring and I could never thank you enough. I have been trying to e-mail you forever, but when I try to send an e-mail it says that you are not a known member. Maybe if you e-mail me first, I can reply to your email. My address is in my bio. Again, I am at a loss of words for your reviews, they made me so happy that I just had to continue this story, even if it was just for you.

**kouga&kagome forever: **Thanks for the review, I am continuing so please read.

**Megan Consoer:** I'm not making this story a Sesshomaru/Kagome fiction, but you are in luck. Because I will be posting a fiction just for that pairing soon. So, be on the look out for that, and please keep reading this fiction if you will. Thanks for the review.

**Deathchick: **Yeah, I know the feeling, but thanks to all of the wonderful reviews, I have decided to continue. I hope that you continue to read this and my other fictions. I'll e-mail you whenever I post something new. And good luck with your fictions, please email me whenever you post them, ok? I would love to read them. Thanks for the review.

**llama girl: **Lol, I'll pass on the chili and tuna, but I will continue this story for you. Thanks for the awesome review!

**ayme: **Thanks, so much. That's great to know, I do hope that you continue to read this story.

**Kogasgirl142:** Aw, thanks! I'm glad that you do not feel that I rushed it, I hope that you like this chapter. Thanks for the inspiration and the review!

**WearyWanderer: **Thanks for the review and for understanding. I hope that you continue to read this, even though I said that it was over.

Thanks, again, everyone who reviewed and inspired me so. I love you all so dearly! I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and since it has been so long since this story has been updated, I'll do a recap to jog your memory of what has happened so far.

**RECAP RECAP RECAP RECAP RECAP**

"What's this?" Naraku questioned suddenly, while gazing into Kanna's mirror. "The wolf seems to be getting through to her. She can hear him even in this coma...what is going on here?" He asked himself in pure wonder.

"What? That wench can hear him? You must do something about this Naraku! She cannot awaken!" Screamed Kikyou in frustration.

"Calm yourself Kiyou, I will find a way..." He soothed while grinning evilly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**"Kagome, please wake up!" Cried the voice in desperation. Kagome began to hear the voice more clearly as she ran through the black forest. She felt hope tug at her weary heart gently.**_

_**She was running faster and faster towards the voice and suddenly, she began to feel her feet sink into the earth below her, pulling her down slowly.**_

**END RECAP END RECAP END RECAP END RECAP**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 7: **Wake me from this Nightmare: Part 2

"Kagome?" Said the Wolf Prince, noticing his loves sudden movement. "Kagome, can you hear me? It's Kouga, Kagome, I love you so much, please wake up, please..." Pleaded the Wolf, desperate for his love to answer him.

"I have been waiting for you, I haven't left your side, not once. And I won't until you return, even if it means death..."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Kagome looked down at her ankles, and was frightened by what she saw. The earth was slowly, sucking her down into it's depths of nothingness. **_

_**She pulled and struggled as the earth continued it's wicked doing. "No! Kouga! Help me!" Screamed the frightened preistess, as she continued in her struggle.**_

_**"No...I can't give up. I must come back to you Kouga, please help me..." Cried the helpless Kagome, now pulled in to her knees.**_

_**"Kagome, please don't give up, I know that you are strong, please, just keep going, I'm waiting for you to return..." Said Kouga, her love.**_

_**Kagome just stood there, motionless. She honestly didn't have a clue of what to do in this situation. Nothing like this had ever happened during any of her battles. How could one escape from the sinking earth? **_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Now, what will you do little preistess? You have no escape now do you?" Spat the beast, Naraku. Obviously enjoying every second of the girls dispair.

"So, when will she die Naraku? My patience grows thin..." Questioned Kikyou, beggining to get impatient.

"Soon enough, just sit and enjoy her misery, for it is quite entertaining..." Chuckled Naraku.

"And when will InuYasha be back? I miss him so..." Questioned Kikyou, once again. "And what if he does not return Kikyou? What if I decided that it was time to be done with him and just take you for a prize? What would you do preistess?" Questioned Naraku, while eyeing Kikyou hungrily.

"You bastard! You wouldn't dare!" Screamed Kikyou, jumping from the floor. "Oh, I wouldn't? What if this was my plan all along? What if it was you who I had been wanting all of this time?" Questioned Naraku, rising from the wooden floor.

"We had a deal Naraku! You swore that InuYasha and I would be immortal and spend the rest of-" Kikyou's sentence was cut off when Naraku captured her lips with his.

Kikyou struggled desperately, trying to break the kiss, but to no avail. Naraku only kissed her with more force, and pulled her closer.

Naraku was the one to break the kiss. He pulled away to observe the reaction from the preistess. "Damn you Naraku, you lied to me, to InuYasha. How dare you break your word." Spat Kikyou, glaring up at him. Even though she was still dead, her eyes seemed to convey one emotion, and that was malice.

"How dare me? I have done this to you and InuYasha before to get to you, what makes you think that I would not attempt it once more, my Kikyou." Whispered Naraku, into her ear while snaking his arms around her waist once again.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Kagome noticed that the earth was slowly stopping it's attack on her, and that the ground was beggining to harden around her waist.**_

_**Kagome jerked her head up, sencing an unfamiliar yet, familiarpresence, if that makes any sense.**_

_**"Come on Kagome, it's time to get you out of here..." Said the woman, offering Kagome a hand.**_

_**Kagome quickly took her hand without questioning, and was quickly pulled out of the earth. The woman was probably the most beautiful creature that she had ever seen. She had long, raven hair which met the ground. Peircing blue eyes, and Huge, white, wings on her back. She wore a snow-white robe type clothing.**_

_**"Are you an...Angel?" Questioned Kagome, as she studied the beautiful creature before her. "Hai, I am. I am your guardian Angel, Kagome. I watch over you, and when you are in too much trouble, as you are now, I help you." Answered the woman, smiling at the young preistess.**_

_**"My guardian Angel? I didn't know that I had one, why have I not seen you before?" Questioned the girl, obviously confused.**_

_**"That's because this is the most troublesome time that you have ever been through Kagome, your life is at stake and so is Kouga's, he has been waiting by your side while you have been lost in your slumber." Answered the Angel.**_

_**"My slumber? I'm sleeping?" "Hai, you are my child, but it is time that you come out of the dark and start a new life. It is time for you to forget the past, and start anew. Forget what happened to your friends, for they are safe with me in heaven, forget about the pain which InuYasha, Kikyou, and Naraku have brought for they will be dealt with. It is time for you to awaken from this depression, which you can't seem to escape from." Said the Angel, watching Kagome's every move.**_

_**Kagome had tears streaming down her face, and suddenly ran to the Angel, and was met by a loving, warm embrace. She cried for a moment, into the Angel, while her new found hero stroked her hair gently.**_

_**'This poor girl has been through enough, but, there is much more to come...' Thought the Angel, while stroking the girls hair.**_

_**Kagome slowly pulled away, to gaze upon the Angel before her. "How do I get out of here?" Asked Kagome, ready to leave this dark place for good and to let go of the past, for it was over.**_

_**"Take this, it will bring good luck to you and help guide you when you are in trouble, keep it close to you..." Replied the Angel, handing Kagome a necklace, which held a Blue stone on the silver chain.**_

_**"I must go for now, be safe child. I will be watching over you. Oh, and your friends say that they love you and that they are happy." With that, the Angel disappeared into the darkness, leaving a now determined Kagome behind.**_

_**Kagome quickly put the necklace on, and began to walk slowly in the direction in which she had been running before she had been pulled down.**_

_**"I'm coming Kouga" Whispered Kagome, now fully determined to get back to him.**_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Just look at him Hakkaku, he won't leave her, and he is a wreck. What should we do?" Asked Ginta, now really starting to panic.

"There is nothing that we can do Ginta, just hope that Kagome wakes up soon. If she doesn't..." Hakkaku couldn't finish his sentence, and was feeling despair start to overwhelm him.

He suddenly walked away, towards the entrance of the cave and was shocked by what he saw. Outside, not only had the rain stopped, but the sun was shining brightly, the grass was beyond the greenest he had ever seen, the flowers were so colorful and full that he wasn't sure if they were even real.

"What tha...Hakkaku! Guys! Come look at this!" Yelled Ginta hysterically. Hakkaku ran towards the entrance full blast, followed by the other wolves of the pack. Eveyone stopped in their tracks to take in the beauty of the world outside of the cave. They ran outside as fast as their feet could take them. Some began hunting, for they had not eaten very much due to the rain, while some of the pups and even adult wolves played in the very welcomed sunshine and green grass.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kouga lay there, not aware of the now beautiful world outside, but only of his sleeping love. He was shocked when he felt her stir again.

She had been stirring earlier, but it had proved to give him false hope when she stopped and did not awaken. He was once again, beggining to feel hope tug at his weary, exhausted heart.

"Kagome, can you hear me?" Asked Kouga, while leaning above her. He slowly leaned down to give her a compassionate kiss. He remained like that for moments, he was hoping with all of his heart that maybe, just maybe, she could feel his love through the kiss, and awaken.

He held his lips to hers and was shocked, once again, when he felt her push towards him, returning the loving kiss. He pulled away slowly, and looked down at his love. He felt releif flood throughout his exhausted body, when her eyes flutteredopen.

He was lost in the blue orbs, which he had been missing so much. He was speachless. 'Thank Kami...you have finally come back to me.' He thought.

"Oh, Kouga!" Cried Kagome, jumping into his arms. All that she wanted now was to be held. To give her wounded soul a chance to heal. She had lost her family and she needed time for that deep wound to heal. She was so releived to be back, so overjoyed. There was nothing more that she could wish for right now, than to be held by the one she loved so.

"Kagome, I thought that Ihad lost you. I was miserable, I didn't know what to do. I kept calling to you, hoping that you would hear me and wake up..." Kouga whispered, letting tears fall from his icey blue orbs, once more. He held her as if it were the last time he would ever see her. He didn't want to let her go, ever, and never would.

"Kouga, you will never lose me. I'll always be with you, and you with me. No matter what, even death couldn't come between us." Whispered Kagome, as she looked into his eyes. She held him close and leaned in to kiss him once more. Their lips met and they felt as if they were in heaven.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well, there is chapter seven. I didn't want to end it here, but I am very tired and sick. I think I have the flu or something, so I do not feel very well. Anyways, I just had to get this chapter out. I hope that everyone enjoyed this. So, what does everyone think will happen to Kikyou and Naraku? What will Naraku do to Kikyou? And what happened to InuYasha? Is he dead or what? Hhmmm...you'll just have to read to find out. I love you all, good night.

Miakoda


End file.
